Natsu John
'Introduction' Natsu John is the Vice-Captain and First Mate of the Rouge Pirates. He is an octopus fishman. 'Appearance' He is an octopus fishman, but unlike Hachi, he has 4 arms and 4 legs. On the bottom of each of his arms are octopus-like suction cups and on the front of each of his legs are the same thing. He has webbing on his hands and feet. His overall appearance is more human-like. He is light blue in colour. He has straight, jet black hair reaching down to his shoulders. He wears a tank top and baggy shorts. His shorts have only two legs and he would put 2 of his legs in each leg. He doesn't have any footwear. He has two swords and two flintlock pistols, one put on one side of each hip. He has the Arlong Pirates' jolly roger tatooed on his back and the Rouge Pirates' Jolly Roger tatoo'ed on his chest. 'Personality' Natsu is a very respectable person. He respects everybody around, even his enemies. He doesn't treat anyone disrespectfully because he follows his own motto. "Do unto others as you would like done unto you". By following this motto, he beliefs that he will be treated like everyone else and that people can see that fishmen/merfolk are just the same as humans. He is rarely mad, the only time he is mad is when his friends/family is put into danger by someone else. Then, he will become so mad that no one can stop him from rampaging. 'Abilities and powers' Fighting Style and Attributes As a fishman, he strength is ten times as strong as a normal human and underwater, even stronger. However, his strength is unbelievably strong for even a fishman, to the point of being on par with a giant. He also has super-human endurance. Weapons He has two flintlick pistols and two swords, similar to the ones that are used by low ranking Marines. He can use other weapons though, if his own are broken. He can use them almost as good as a professional. He only uses weapons if he is going easy on an opponent because if he used his strength on a normal human, that person would be dead. Devil Fruits He has no Devil Fruit ability. Haki He has fully mastered Busōshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. 'Relationships' Relationships will be shown here. 'History' Arlong's Recruitment ' When Fisher Tiger died and Jinbe was recruited into the Shichibukai, Arlong left and formed the Arlong Pirates. In the Arlong Pirates are many un-named members and the top members were Hatchan, Chew, Kuroobi and Arlong himself. Among the top members was the newly recruited Natsu. Natsu was 10 when he was recruited by Arlong but Natsu had the strength of a giant. With Natsu in his crew, Arlong knew that conquering East Blue will be a cinch. '''Natsu's Defection ' However, after Arlong had taken over Cocoyashi Village and the rest of the Konomi Islands, Natsu had argued with Arlong that they shouldn't be treating humans like they were treated when they were slaves. Then a huge battle between Arlong and Natsu broke out. It was Arlong, Hatchan,Kuroobi, and Chew versus Natsu all alone. Natsu was able to fight back with ease and Arlong could see that, so he had ordered everybody to gang up on Natsu. Natsu was soon out numbered and was slowing down from exhaustion. He had shown lots of openings and Arlong used that chance and used Kiribachi. He had given Natsu a fatal wound. Everybody thought that he was dead, so they threw him into the water and Mohmoo carried him to the entrance to the Grand Line and left him there. 'A Human's Kindness ' When Natsu had woken up, he found himself in a small hut. He noticed that his wounds had been treated but he was still in bad condition. A man soon walked into the hut and told Natsu not to move or else his wounds would open again. To Natsu's surprise, the man that had treated him was a human. He had asked the man who he was and the man replied that he was a doctor famous throughtout of North Blue. Again, Natsu was surprised. He had drifted all the way to North Blue. He asked the man, "Why did you heal my wounds? I am a fishman." ''The man answered ''"Nonsense! I am a doctor and as a doctor I cannot leave anyone out to die, not even if that person is not a human!" This doctor was later reavealed to have the intial D. in his name. Natsu then spent another year recovering and then left without a word. '''Joining The Rouge Pirates Natsu had trained for 7 years. For training, all he did was fight against any pirate crew that he had spotted and destroying their ships. He had also attacked Marine battleships to test his strength. Doing this earned him a 25, 000, 000 bounty. He gained his epithet "Walking Weaponry" when he was fighting against Marines and his weapons were broken but that didn't bother him at all because he stole the Marines' weapons, whether it was a spear or a kukuri knife and battled with them almost as good as a professional. After 7 years of training, Natsu swam back to Reverse Mountain, hoping to find his way back to East Blue to fight Arlong again. On his way to Reverse Mountain, Natsu had noticed strange looking Marine battleship and decided to board and check it out. However, upon boarding he had seen a single boy. The boy looked over and was glad to see someone. He asked Natsu to join his pirate crew but Natsu declined because he had to defeat Arlong before he joins another pirate crew. Then, the boy revealed some news to Natsu, that had made him cry tears of joy, "Oh, the Arlong Pirates are gone. The Straw Hat Pirates had defeated them about half a year ago. How 'bout joining my crew now?" ''He had said that with a wide grin on his face. Natsu had asked for his name. ''"The names Rain, Melvin Rain." '' Natsu then agreed to join the Rouge Pirates and they now enter the Grand Line from there. ''The rest of Natsu's history will be in here. 'Quotes' "Why did you heal my wounds? I am a fishman", ''Natsu said this when a human doctor healed his wounds. ''"Heh. We ARE pirates but not the kind that would kill people mercilessly without a good reason", ''Natsu said this when Jane mistook the Rouge Pirates to be a group a merciless killers. ''"This is our captain, Melvin Rain", Natsu said this proudly when Jane rudely called him bald. 'Trivia' 'Related Articles' 'External Links' Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User